Full Metal Panic!: A New Recruit
by GunsOFun
Summary: My first FanFic so bare with me. A new recruit in Mithril. Can Sousuke, Kaname and the Western Pacific Fleet survive this young fireball and his ways. Prologue takes place before EODBD/TSR. Main body of the story takes place between EODBD and DVMC.


I do not own Full Metal Panic, nor do I own the copyrights to any vehicles and/or equipment mentioned in this story

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read my first Fanfic. This story came form an ideas that my buddy and i had about a third point of view to the "A Goddess Comes to Japan Part 2: The Hot Spring". Sorry if it seems a bit long. I hope you'll enjoy. R&R please.

**Full Metal Panic!**

**A New Recruit**

_Chapter: 0 Prologue_

_A Goddess Comes to Japan Part 3: The Hot Spring Sniper_

**September 20, early Saturday morning.**

_Damnit, why do I have to be sent the fuck up here?_, the young man thought to himself. There was a number of inns around the area, but no, he had to camp out on a mountain side facing the hot spring inn. He was stuck outside because some Commander in the western Pacific Fleet wanted extra set of eyes on a Captain while she was on vacation. This commander wanted a report of the events, video if possible also.

This Captain already had three Mithril SRT members with her, what kinda of trouble could she expect to get in. There was a couple of students with her also. A small group of cute girls, and two boys. Maybe the boys were the reason he was there, hiking up the damn mountain. The week before this, those boys weren't a problem for the young Captain. Even when the primary op had collapsed in school on her first day. No one made threating move on her. There had to be something else that worried that Commander. Yeah, she was fond of the guy and even try to give him CPR, well mouth to mouth. The blue haired girl kept her in line at school, and the Sgt Major kept her off him at the safe house. This might not be a bad gig anyway.

His gear weigh heavily on his back as made his way up the trail. It wasn't bad, he had been out of Mithril basic training for a few weeks now. So he was in pretty good shape, but the idea of spending the night out here wasn't what he was used too. He had been camping before, but that was for pleasure, not for work. He had grown up in the city. A major great lakes area city, with a deep rooted history in the auto industry. He was used to city life, slums and the ghettos was what he called home. Hard cold winters, muggy hot summers. Cement reflexing the heat of the sun back at you. The smell of exhaust in the air.

Not this, trees, plants, clean air, and a warm breeze. This wouldn't take long to get use to. It was pleasant here. Now if he didn't just have to drag all his gear up here with him. The damn trail was to small for the mid-size Toyota SUV Mithril rented for him to make it up here. Kinda steep too, he was sure it wouldn't make it this far up the mountain anyway.

He was glad to make it here. The direction and the names of this place wasn't worth shit. The small village near by wasn't even on any maps. But the GPS location was right on the money. He check his GPS unit again to make sure he was in the right place, good still on course. He had a few hours before the Captain and her guest arrived. That should give him more than enough time to set everything up, and get a little recon done. He started to wonder if bring his rifles was a good idea. Yeah, they are big and one weighed near 30lb empty. What were the odds he was going to have to shoot it. Then again with the range from spot he pick for his camp site, he would need it to make those shots.

It was about 900 meter, or about 2950 ft just to the main building of the inn. Most rifles could make that shot with some correction, but with this high ranking person. He didn't want to waist too much time compensating for wind and elevation. One straight shot per target would speed up the aid to those SRT was with her. Playing it safe, bringing 300 round of .50 BMG might come in handy. He had a mixed load with him, 100 rounds of XM1022, for those really long ranger shots. 50 Mk 211 mod 0, in case he needed to take down something nasty. Like an helicopter. 60 M903, these would do damage to an Arm Slave. 50 'black tips' M2, this will stop anything reasonable, from a large armor truck to, well let say, it a hell of a way to demoralize any friends the target might have. Even these are his 'lightest' load. One can rip a 200lb man in half, that's standing behind a concrete wall, a yard thick. Last but not less, 40 M8 rounds, really make those gas tank shots look the way they do in the movies. A real attention getter. And real fucking heavy too. Of course he could just use "IT", but that was for ASes and tanks. That would be complete over kill of a human target.

He was glad when her reach his spot. A wonder view of the mountains and the inn. _Wait a second_, he reaches in to his Alice pack, retrieves a pair of long range, digital enhanced binocular. He look towards the inn, _there is a GOD_. Not only are the hot spring bath out side, there only a post fence around the outer edge. The only real wall it a tall wooden structure between the two sides of the bath. He had fair and ampule view of both sides from his spot. He needed to work quickly, only 3 ½ hours till that Captain and her guest show up. Then with any luck, it was show time. He was so very happy he brought all this gear with him.

He would need the time to set up the camera he brought with him. They were a special micro cam, no bigger than his zippo. They broad casted their signal over coded wifi or laser burst transmitter. Not way these baby were going be jammed at all. His reasons for bringing them was so he had a good view of the inside of the inn. So he could pick targets off that were kinda out of sight. At less if anyone from Mithril asked me, that what he would say. So they just happen to be placed where those girls would be changing clothes. Like the room he knew they have, restroom, and change areas for the bath. Few would be put to honest use, walking the front entrance, the hallways, the room their meals would be served in, place like that. He look through his gear looking for one last thing. Good he did have them, to bad he only had six of them. These would let him see any 'targets' in the water. Not that anyone baddies might jump in there the bath for a swim, but you have to be perpaired these days. Don't know what could happen. Plan for the worst, hope for the best. If his hopes were answered, he have a great time this night.

Few hours later, he was all ready. The cameras were all set up. It wasn't hard as he thought it would have been. The management had need some electrical work done, just happen a wondering man with the skills they need just happen to stop by to use the bathroom. They so happy he 'fixed' their problems, the gave him some food. Which hit the spot, after all the work he just did. Even had time to pick up some beer. Everything was prefect. The cameras were feeding their signals to his laptop, not even any static. The views were crystal clear and he checked few of them to make sure the frame rate was suitable. He even got the floor plans with no hassle. This would make pin pointing 'targets' even easier. He had mark all the locations of the guest. The only thing that could maybe give him a headache, would be if some one showed up without advance booking. But not likely, but it was covered if that came to be.

The long ranger lens on the digital video cam, was in position. It had a good view of everything outside, the motion senor was working well to. The directional mic and the mic he had setup in side had past their tests. The rifle, a Barrett M82A1M, was aimed where it needed to be aim, and loaded with the 'black tips'. All the magazines were within reach, in case he needed to chance ammo style quickly. Keeping them in a duffel bag would let him grab all of them if he needed to any of his back up spots. His trusty PDA was linked to laptop also in any case he had to move, so he could still have uses of the cam network he had set up. He didn't plan on move his laptop unless his location was over run. It wasn't the smallest one made, more like one of the biggest. But it had a 21inch screen, tons of hard drive space, and more than enough ram to make sure everything was recorded smoothly. Even had a built in DVD burner. Now if it only could cook and clean, and had a nice set of tits. It would be truly perfect.

Sometime later, the first motion detector went off. He looked over to the road the lead to the inn. Two small Japanese compact vans, one looked like a older Toyota BB, or a Nissan Cube at the rear. Those were the vehicles that Captains and her guest were showing up in. From the cam over looking the parking lot, he watched them park both vehicles The groups got out of each car. The group from the larger mini van was all girls.

"Cha.. ching..., look at all that potential, yummy." is all he said. Looking as the laptop's screen, he counted 6 girls. The oldest being about mid twenty, she had a black short hair, kinda long on the sides. Nice face, even better body. She was wearing a blackish gray top that had a wide neck line. Easily could be pulled off her shoulders with no effort. The fade tan capries made her ass look nice too. Oh she a smoker also, that reminded him it been a while since his last cig. Taken one out and lighting it up. She was one of the SRT member. He'd have to look her up if he was going to spend more time over here in this fleet. For a breif second, he wondering about how kinky the the Sgt.Major might be.

He continues checking the group of girls. The girl that was riding in the passager seat look pretty damn cuite. She wore really think frame glasses and was a brunette with her hair braided on each side of her head. Kinda small in the chest area, but still more then fuckable. Cute outfit also.

Next girl he saw was about as tall as the girl with the glasses, but she didn't wear glasses. Another cute outfit, her short ash brown hair reminded him of something he read while growing up. A girl in one of his favorite manga, draw and wrote by Kenichi Sonoda. The girl was named Minnie-May Hopkins. Minnie-May had blonde hair, and this girl didn't look like she was fond of throwing hand grenades around. But she was just as cute as Minnie-May, just with bigger tits.

The girl that got out after her, had dark colored hair with a violet tint to it. She was around 5ft 6, about 2 to 3 inches that than first two young girls. Nice light blue top and brown khaki short hid her figure. But that really didn't bother him too much. Once out at the bath, there would be no guessing.

The last two girls to get out of the van were the really hotties. A blue haired girl, that was about 5ft 5, and had a nice athletic body. He knew her from the report in the files he had read before all this. Her name was Kaname Chidori, codename: Angel, age: 16. She was one of the whispered Mithril guarded. The other girl was the Captain. Colonal Teletha Testarossa, Tessa to her friends, Captian of the Tuatha De Danaan. Kinda short, around 5 ft 2, innocent look about her, nice frame. She had platinum hair color, that was braided pony tail. In the chest area, the blue hair girl won with no problems. The dear Captain had some growing to do, at least he hope so. The girls all looked about 16 or 17. Well on the edge of jail bate, back in the state. But he wasn't sure about the 'legal' age in Japan, something he needs to look into.

"What the fuck am I talking about? I'm only year or 2 older than those girls.", he said out loud. Because of his life, having to grew up so quickly, in order to survive. He did forget that he turned 18 just 5 months ago. Of course in his line of work, birthday were easily forgot about. Not like he had many birthday parts in his life.

When the small car emptied, it was the guys. A blonde long haired giggalo looking guy about 20 years old, he was SRT also. Sgt. Kurz Weber, the biggest playboy in the western fleet. This guy would chat up or hit on any girl he saw. Always trying to get into their pants. Next boy he saw was about 16 or 17 also. Little dark blonde the Weber, built like a young football or rugby player. There was nerdy looking kid, about the same age as the other boy. Wore glasses, with nice normal hair cut, with brown hair. Kinda lean in build. _I really shouldn't be calling him nerdy, I looked like that about 4 to 5 years ago, _he would give the kid a break if they ever met. He wouldn't judge to quickly, cause he hated being judge based on looks alone. And there he was, the third member of the SRT. The protector of Angel, callsign Uruz 7, Sousuke Sagara. He had intents look to him, all business. He heard the rumors about Sgt. Sagara, being the devil himself in an Arm Slave. Since he piloted the most advance Arm Slave in Mithril, the ARX-7 Arbalest. That meant he was the real shit, no half ass pilot could use that mecha.

Looking at Sgt. Sagara, made him think about him self. Hell, he was pretty good with an Arm Slave himself, but only having a few months of training in M6, and even less in a M9. He didn't think he was better than any other Mithril pilot, but he sure couldn't wait to get in one in combat. There was a need to prove his skills with one. It was kinda like the feeling you get when you have a new gun or toy. Just got try it out and see what he can do with it. He knew his time would come soon. Just had to be patience some more. He was kinda lucky like that, hell he was lucky to just be in Mithril. They weren't not in the habit of hiring people without military back grounds. The training he got from his adopted father helped a lot. His old man, as he called him, was a retired USN Seal. His old man had seen action for the last years of Vietnam up to the beginning of the what would be known as the 5th middle east war. His old man had started training him from the time that he adopted him at the age of 9, till he was 16. Then he selected to work for this CIA backed Merc unit out of Tampa Florida. He stayed there for little over a year, till that last mission in South American went completely FUBAR. Out of a unit of 32 trained men, most were ex Marines, some were 3rd recon, Army Ranger and Dealt Force, Navy SEALs, and few USAF PR's. Only 3 made it back the extraction point. He was one of the three. He hated leaving those men bodies there. It completely went against everything he was thought It was Mithril that came to their rescue, not the CIA or the DOD. They were doing the dirty work for the US, and got shit on in the end. After that he hung around Tampa for a few weeks, then out of the blue, he was recruited by Mithril. Only 17 and in an elite mercenary unit that had no ties to any government. Training had be hard, but it wasn't too bad. His age was the only problem he faced. Many in basic didn't take to kindly to a 17 year old punk from up north, out of Detroit. But his skills and wiliness to learn is what made the difference. Now it was time to put all he learned to use for Mithril.

"Goddamn it, I waisted too much fuck'n time thinking about the past. Just lucky nothing had happened.",he scoffed at him self. He was his own worst judge.

Checking the laptop, seeing where everyone was. The girls were unpacking in the rooms. Cams working there, "Hello Kaname, nice ass you got there. I bet old Sagara want a piece of your action." he just being himself.

She did have a nice ass, along with everything on her body was nice. The Captain just said something about Weber not being lude, ya right. He checked the guys room. Weber was up against the wall that the guys room shared with the girls room.

"What the fuck, was he listin to the girls with a fucking glass up against the wall." he muttered. Weber was something else, he might need to talk to him some time and see if he could learn anything from blonde pervert. Of course he was one to talk, but what the fuck.

Sagara sat in a chair over looking the view on the other of the building, Weber and the two boys where headed down to baths. Sousuke told them something funny sounding, "What did he mean, enjoy you bath like normal, nice and normal.'". He wonder if anything to do with the traps he found around the hill side leading up to the open air baths. That place was set up to like the Marines had moved in there. It diffidently set up to keep anyone from peeking from one side or the others, or coming up the hill for a better look. But it served his purposed, it kept the Captain and her guest safe.

He look back over to laptop screen, changing views, the girls changing room. "Oh DAAAMMMMMNNNNNNNNN!!", could he said that any louder. He was surprised they didn't hear him from here, but then again sound doesn't travel well over 900 meters. But the view, those heavenly body. He was damn glad about this assignment now, he was fuck'n blessed that he was catching it all on Hi-def 5.1 digital. He needed to adjust some, thing were getting tight down below.

The girls made their way to he hot bath, his only wish now. That he was there, and not 900 meter away. But it was safer here. And as far as he could tell, they didn't have a clue about him. Which was a good thing. Living just got interesting again. And this was the payoff for all the crap he had been through. Hell, he wondered what god would give him if he when to hell and brought aback Lucifer head on a silver platter. Not that he was a religious man, but he had his own was with god. This was the reward for sticking to his guns through it all.

He about shit himself when the girl came out in the bath. Sgt. Major look so fucking hot, so did all the girls. Kaname was the bomb, yes please, he could die today and say he at least saw heaven. Kaname body was absolutely fuck'n perfect. Those tits, that tight tummy, those legs, and that hairless lil piece of pie between her legs. Now he knew why she had the codename Angel. She earned it. Talk about smoking hot. He was sure Aerosmith wrote songs about girls like her. G'N R only dreamed about having a girl like this around, when they wrote 'Rocket Queen'.

"Oh you can be my rocket queen any day, Kaname." he gasped.

Her friend, Kyoko, if he remembered right. He was terrible with names, unless it had something to do with cars, guns, and anime. But once he saw a girl he really like to..., get to know. He wouldn't forget it. Ya, Kyoko was that hot lil nerdy kind of girl, who fucked during gym class in the storage room. Maybe even got to fucking knockthe bottom out of her twice a day, if you were lucky. If you got to blow you load across her face and glasses, you felt like a god. He sighed.

The other too girls were pretty fuckable also. The one that wore the loose clothing, Ren, he thought for a moment, she looked like she make a submissive slut. The one you kept tired up in bed all night long. And the Minnie-May look a like, Mizuki, she could fuck all night long, like a rabbit. She look like she needed a good fucking. Where was the Captain? Checking the laptop again, she was still in the changing room. She hadn't come out to bath in the warm glow of the sun yet. The girls were talking amongst themselves.

"Yes lean a little farther over, Kaname."

Ren and Mizuki sat on the baths edge with their back to the inn. While Kaname and Kyoko leaned against the fence looking down at the small river below. Melissa, the Sgt. Major, was washing her sweet, nice body with soap. No sign of the Captain yet. He felt a bit off when he saw the girls looking his way. He'd been using the Leapold Mk 4 scope on his Barrett, to get a better view of them. He thought to himself, _This would be a bitch if they found out he was here. _He reached forward to make sure his lens wouldn't give away his position. Nothing to reflect light off here.

"Oh, Melissa you do have nice skin, those tits, and that asssss.", the later came through clenched teeth. "Oh, yes, call the Captain out for my pleasure", he stated. Looking back through the scope.

He noticed the Captain peeking out timidly from the changing room. Then she stepped out, "Damn it, she holdin' a fuck'n towel over herself". She did have a nice body for a small framed girl. Nice long hair, easy to grab on to her by. Licking his lips, he hoped she would come closer.

As she walked closer to Melissa, she slipped. Her legs shot out from under her, hands dropped to soften her landing on the stones tiles. She even lost her towel. This had left nothing to the imagination, any more. From his angle, that rubber duck didn't block his view of her sweet muff. He breathing had increase some more. He wondered if she shaved or was naturally smooth down there. He didn't have time to think about it, what came through his ear piece would of drove a normal to start bleeding from the nose, or to blow his load all over himself.

Melisse was playing grab ass games with the Captain. She was playing with the Captain's ass, and thighs. The Captain was completely embarrass, with Melissa poking around her rear. It was pure heave, and he was getting all on his hard drives.

"Let's see what those three are doing on their side.", he saw Weber messing with the wall some. He flipped channel to hear what those guys were saying. He could still over heard Melissa comment about men, brought a smile to his face. "Metal plating? Who the fuck puts metal plating in a hot springs bath?", something wasn't right here. Quickly he swapped ammo out of the M82A1M. Out goes the 'black tips' and in goes the Mk211 mod 0. He didn't want to find out if was heavy armor plating hard way. Mk211 mod 0 wouldn't have problem going through that, unless it was reactive armor, but who would be that crazy or careless to use reactive armor in a bath. "Fuck, who would put armor plating in a bath anyway." he asked out loud.

He bring his eye back to the scope after charging his rifle, making sure to put the ejected 'black tip' back in it magazine. Zooming back out for a wider view.

What are those guys doing, Weber was on the shoulders of the one called Onodera, Ono-D for short. _Weber balls must be rubbing on the back of his head. Suck to be you dude._ As Weber reaches the top of the wall with whatever the fuck is in his hands. He notices something move off to his right.

It barely made a noise, but the spy glass thing Weber had, the top of it was blown off. Causing them to fall back into the bath, he shakes his head, "Fuckn' idiots" is all he mutters. He watches Kurz, who just grab two wooden bucket. Thank fuck'n God, that bastard put one over his johnson. He really had see too much of Weber naked ass. Weber slides up against the wall, creeping to the edge. He zooms out little more so see if it happens again. There it is, "A Fuck'n auto sentry gun, with a god damn silencer." this chances everything. Well for them at least, for him, it just makes thing even more simpler.

The boy don't have a clear view with out loosing their head, for real. "Dumb luck guys.", he did kinda feel sorry for them, not really. He was safe to full watch the girls now. He didn't have to worry about them fucking anything up. After readjusting to watch the girl relaxing in the bath. Water cover most of their bodies now. But the underwater cams still had a lot of good views. Oh yes, plenty of good view.

He sat up for a bit, looked around some. It was pretty peaceful for now. As he lit another cig, he notice the affects of watching the girl had got to him now. He left hand was trembling. Taking a long drag off his cig, he reached to his back. Withdrawing his pistol, it was a M1911A1. Well it wasn't just any old 1911, it was a Kimber Classic Custom. His old man got it for him when he joined those merc in Tampa. He pushed the slide back some, looking at the round in the chamber. A 230 grain Hydra-Shok jacketed hollow point, and ten of his buddies where in the slightly long magazine. He released the slide, this gun saved his ass that day. After using up every bit a ammo for the assault rifles he had grabbed, once his ran dry. Nothing more useless that a solider without a gun. His trusty Kimber did the job, to keep his ass alive and moving. He squeezed the hand grips. The rosewood double diamond grips felt great in his hand. Not as great as one of those girls tits or ass in his hand, but that wasn't an option right now. Neither was jacking off. The Kimber would do, it and the cig calmed him down.

He took a break while they eat dinner, still keeping an eye on the screen. It was MRE's and beer to night, with a cig for dessert. Dinner of the champions, better than loser lunch. Two fried pieces of cheap ass bologna, folded each other, without bread. Yummy, _I don't fuck'n think so_, he thought, that was he lived off when he was on the streets. He checked over at the screen, they eating what looked like a wonderful japanese dinner.

_Lucky fuckin them. Oh well, they were staying that inn. I'm out here under the stars by myself. Merry Fuck'n Christmas_, it really didn't bother him that much. He was working, doing a job that needed to be done. Whether they needed him or not, he was on watch. If anything looked like might harm them, he would bring the rain. A rain of .50 cal slugs, armor piercing incendiaries, sabots and explosive round.

Looking at the screen one more time, that japanese food. God his missed her. It wasn't a girl he was thinking about, it was a woman. A very special woman. His adopted mother. She would make him all sorts of japanese meal, and bentos. At first he wasn't sure what the fuck, _sorry mom_, heck it was. But she told him to try it before he disliked it. Once he found out it wasn't bad, he wanted more. He was hooked, he had some while he been in Japan, but none of it was like his mom's cooking. Hers was home cooking, nothing out a restaurant, or a stand. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't bad, it just wasn't hers. She was gone from his life now. That day he turned 16, the day his mother was gunned down. Along with the first girl he ever loved, beside his mother.

He checked the screen again, Kaname and the Captain were fight over feeding Sgt. Sagara. Lucky bastard, he had no ill feeling towards the teen age Sergeant. It was just a saying. Kaname handed Sgt. Sagara a bowl of rice, the Captain, not wanting to be out done. Handed him a bowl with a lot more rice in it. _It must be nice to have fighting over ya. _

He noticed how Kaname kinda looked like the girl he lost that day. Her name was Kandice, Kan or Kani for short. He gritted his teeth. Those feeling of that day started to flood back into him. The sorrow, the rage, the loneliness, the never ending anger. No, not again. He wouldn't succumb to feelings again. He still remembered what those push and begged him to do. That would change his life forever.

Shaking his head, no time for him to relive those memories. He looked back at the laptop, running through the different views. _What the fuck is this? _The camera covering the hallway just out of room, where they were all eating their dinner. There was a woman, maybe around the same age of the Sgt. Major. She was asian, maybe chinese or korean. She looked like she was checking on them, but she was moving so stealth like. Not making any noise at all. She was dress the same way that the people working at the inn were.

Putting down his food, he resumed his position with M82A1M. _Time to see if this scope was worth the money. _He rotated the knob, that was near the rear of his scope. The view changed some what, it wasn't simply showing sight of a normal scope. It now showed the CG'd view of the hallway, with that woman's figure. He had a clean shot for the taken, if she made a wrong move. Yeah, the Mk211 mod 0, were pure over kill for this shot. There is a 60/40 percent chance it would explode once it hit a soft target. Yes it would kill the woman, the question is, how big of mess would be left.

The idea of those kids seeing the sliding doors, along with the rest of the hallway cover in body parts and blood was a very good chance. The mental scars left on them would be heavy, SRT members wouldn't be shocked by this, if that came to be. None of the round would be clean kill. He cursed himself for not paying attention to the situation.

Lucky, the woman moved away from the room. It seems she was observing the room, there wasn't a feeling that she was threat. He let out a long sigh.

This made him wonder about what he read in Angel's file. There was a Mithril Intel Op watching her, along with Sgt. Sagara. Codename: Wrath, that all was stated, nothing else on what the op looked like or anything about background. He could understand the reason for keeping things on the down low, but this was pretty fucking shady. He already knew operations and intel never got along, which is always problematic. If this is how Mithril worked normally, he would have to cover his ass. He switched the scope back to normal mode.

Thing in the inn seem pretty normal for this group. Some of the girls were talking as they got undressed again to use the bath, while guys made their way back to their room. The Sgt. Major, the Captain and Kaname returned to their room to play some cards. He would guess they were playing 'go fish'. Seems the Captain wasn't good at this game.

Over in the guys room, Sgt. Sagara was playing a video game by himself. _Where the fuck are the other three?_

Scanning over the inn, he noticed Kyouko, Ren and Mizuki were already in the bath. "Damn... that Kyouko looks so hot with her hair down.", he said to no one.

After checking over the girls again, twice for Kyouko. He keep swiping the grounds. It bothered him that he lost sight of Weber and those two boys. God only knew what he had up his sleeve. Unless...

Weber didn't seem like the type to give up so easy. He knew already about the sentry guns covering the bath. So would he try and lead those boys on a frontal assault?

Shouldering the 30lb rifle. He scanned the area blow the bath, looking for any sign of movement. Nothing seems to be moving, it took him a few minutes to locate them. Weber was leading the boys over hillside, away from the inn. Out of sight of the sentry guns. All three were carrying military style back packs, while Weber was also holding a HK G36. They would be OK for now, no way of catching any glimpse of girls in the bath at this point.

The question that ran through his head, _Are they going to try to view the girls from one of the hill over looking the baths? Or would they try to ascend the hill it self to get a closer look?_

He notices Weber coming to a stop, holding his left arm out to stop the boys. He couldn't hear what was being said, but from Weber movements. He could guess Weber found some more 'party favors'.

"What the fuck did Weber find?", he asked himself. Onodera looked like his was about to loose it, while Kazama looked like he just was about to shit himself. He watched as Weber got down on the trail, started digging the ground away from Kazama's left foot.

The last time he saw someone act the way Kazama was acting, the poor bastard had stepped on a 'bouncing betty' M16A1 mine. These were the type of mines that would jump up and exploded after being stepped on. They covered an area out to about 35 meters with shrapnel. Kinda like a claymore with a 360 degree effective range, plus they would jump up about a meter in the air to say "hello" first.

Weber was now moving a rock and trying to slide Kazama's foot off it, using the rocks weight to keep the mine form going off.

Suddenly, the mine went off. The explosion was huge, anyone in about 1 kilometer range would hear it.

"Jesus fuck'n Christ... what kinda a sick fuck would mine the hills around the inn?", without even a second being able to pass. He already knew his answer. Sagara, he wasn't taking any chances. The Sergeant cover the obvious close range points, and any reasonable good long range view points. He must known his buddy Weber well enough to cover most of the angles.

He he swung the heavy rifle to his right, just as he had thought. The girls in the bath saw and heard the mine go off also. He lowered the M82A1, reached for cig and lite it. After taking a couple of long drags, "I'm glad I haven't had to move to my 3rd backup location. Shit, that mine would of FUBARed this little party."

It seemed to him that Sagara wasn't messing around about anyone taking a risk seeing these girls naked. _Was it all the girls or just Captain and Angel? I don't blame him one fuck'n bit, I would be doing the same if I was him. Kamame and the Captain was some nice pieces of ass. I now know what kind of man he is._

Bringing the 'light 50' back to his shoulder, he looked to see if Weber and the boys were needing body bags or just fucked up. Dropping the cig from his mouth, he couldn't believe it. All three were alive and kicking. Dirty and probably pissed in their own shorts. Kazama looked like he was flipping the fuck out. That asshole Weber was standing there wearing some red speedo, like he was give some speech. It was enough that he could shoot Weber right then.

"I could end this right here, but watching these fools are more then entertaining.", he laughed a bit after saying that.

He's thought they would give up after that, boy was he wrong. Those little shits planed on seeing those naked girls come hell or high waters. Weber had taken up a sniper's position on a ridge just below his camp site. Little to the right some. Both Kazama and Onodera were making their way down to the river. He knew what Weber was planing. Those boy would trip the sentry guns to move, Weber would snipe them off from his position. He smiled at their determination. "God those fucker are going die, this will be enjoyable.", he stated with an evil grin.

After taking his position form before, he checked the hot baths. Kyouko, Ren and Mizuki had left, and gone back room. It was time for Kaname, Melissa and The Captain turn in the baths. Even though the other girls were more then enough to brag about, these three were top shelf girls. They were undress in the changing room.

As they disrobed, he watch them on the laptop. Constantly check back between the idiots down by the river,with the scope and the view of the girls on the screen The Captain and Angel in their white bra and panties. Melissa wearing a nice little black lace set of panties. This was going be good.

_Man, no one would believe me about this shit. Then again, who could I tell. If word leaked about this around Mithril, I'm sure Mao and Sagara would be on my ass. Kurz would be wanting copies of all the video I collecting here. I know Mithril's upper command would fry my ass over it. Plus, it didn't help that most of the enlisted personal, saw the Captain like a goddess. _"Damned if you do, damned if ya don't", is all he muttered to himself.

It seems the idiots started their charge to the top. They running like a couple of high school boys. Well, he knew they were just high school boys, but they acting like their were charging Omaha beach. The boy stopped when Weber took out the sentry gun, then push on up. The sentry guns kept coming up, 2nd and 3rd ones were easy shots. Weber was calm, cool and collected the info, and fire each shot with skills a pro should have. It was impressive to sit back and over look all that was happening before him. Weber is very skilled as a sniper, almost uncanny. More sentry guys popped out, more Weber kit. One shot, one kill.

It was going quit well, the boys must have been scared shitless, but kept running true to their course. Until Onodera step on another land mine, blowing himself up in the air. "Dumbfuck, was he running with his damn eyes closed or what?", as if any one was there to listen to his question.

That's when Weber, for some dumb ass reason, ran from his sniper position and ran towards Onodera. Mines exploded, sentry guns open fired, he was shocked to see Weber was missed by them all. Of course, once he got to Onodera's body, one of the sentry guns fired at him. Looked like he took a round in the ass. "Ouch, that had to fuck'n hurt."

For a second, he was surprised by Weber attempt to save his young perverted buddy. This led to his next action. Flipping the safe off on the M82A1M, and taken aim. _They did work hard as a team to make it this far, it would be a shame not to let them see the treasure of these girls naked bodies, _he thought to himself. Even though, if they made it up there, he was pretty sure, with Angel's and Mao's temper. They would kick the living shit out of the guys. "That would be worth it, I'll just give them a little help."

The explosions would help conceal the mussel report from the Barrett. He took a deep breath, held it for a bit. Then open fired at the next sentry gun. The booming sound of that .50BMG being fired, should of told anyone with in a half mile where he was shooting from, but all the explosions on the hillside prevented that. Flying at 2700 fps, the Mk 211 round was more then enough to destroy the sentry gun. The explosive round made sure they weren't going to cause anyone any more trouble. Before he knew it, the Barrett had fired all 10 rounds. This time he grabbed a magazine of M2 'Black tips', they were easier to get then the Mk211 mod 0, and cost a lot less.

He continued his sniping, Kazama had checked on Weber, while he fired off the first magazine. Now Shinji was running up the hill, like a mad man. Or he was possessed like some fucked up crack head looking for his next fix, after going through withdraws. With Weber's rifle in hand Shinji fired away, only hitting a few sentry guns. He's make sure that the boy would reach his goal. It took less then 10 seconds to empty each magazine of 'Black tips', with a second of thought, he loaded in a magazine of XM1022. Reacquiring his targets, open fired again. The empty brass casing flew from the M82A1M with purpose, knowing each and every one had done it job flawlessly.

Just as first XM1022 magazine ran dry, he realized. Shinji Kazama hadn't taken the wrong path. The boy was heading towards the side the girls were on. He was going to make it. He was going to see the promise land. Well the promise land of pain and pleasure. The pleasure of seeing those lovely naked sexy ass girls. The pain of living with the ass kicking they would give him.

Kazama leap with all the life he had, coming down in the bath, with such momentum. He just made one tiny, little mistake. He over shot over the wall. He would of made a long jumper proud, if not for completely jumping over the girls in the bath. Missing them all together, hitting the water and rolling and tumbling face first into Sousuke's groin. Sgt. Sagara made the comment about when the men and women bath are switched. He felt sorry for the poor boy

As soon as he over heard that, his eye dropped form the scope, as he lowered his head. "Oh shit... _**YOU DUMBASSS**_...", the later part could have been heard by anyone listen, even at the baths.

After saying that, he seats up from his position, taken out a cigarette. He watches the smoke rise up out of the big rifle. It was good to know it could handle 70 round. He looked over at the the pile of empty brass casing sitting about a few yards over his right shoulder. All of them landed close to be case "IT" was in. He was glad nothing had happened so far to justified the use of that.

Some time pasted, the night air was cool. Every one was getting ready for bed. Sagara had a little run in between Kaname and the Captain, nothing new there. It seems both girls were wanting his attention, no matter how it made the other girls feel. Weber and Onodera just went to bed as soon as they got back to their room. Guess the evenings lil expedition wore them completely out. Kazama was in horror, totally demoralize. Getting that personally close to another man's cock and balls didn't sit well with the poor boy. He knew he would be acting the same. If he had a chance, it would do something to make it up to the lad. No one should go through all that with something to show for it.

Now the girls were settling in for bed, all of them wore their robes. The plus side, only the Captain slept with her bra on. Looked like it would be a good chance to get some pics up close. He knew his stealth skills we pretty good, he just had to wait for the right time. Giving the girls a hour after the lights were out, monitoring the mics that are still hiding in the room would let him know if anyone was still up when he got over there. It would take him about 10 minutes to get there now. Kazama blazed the trail right through all the traps. He would defiantly have to make sure that boy got something for his troubles.

Taking another cig, he stood up and lit it. Stretching, doing a few deep knee bends, working his back some. Alright, he took a pair of binoculars out and looked around. The night was still. Nothing was on the road running past the inn. It been nearly a couple of hours since the last car had past. He would wait a little longer and make his way over to the inn. He thought about taking one of his rifles, but no one was armed beside him. The Kimber would do for now. Of course he would keep the PDA channel open, just encase the perimeter sensors picked something up. It would be risky leaving the M82A1M and "IT" laying here. But that a low risk, plus both of them together weighed in around 65lbs.

He was also glad he was wearing his US winter weight BDU's. They might have been a bit warm during the day, but during this night this September weekend. They kept him comfy. His watch beeped, it was midnight in Japan, the date showed it was now the 21st day of the month. Time to move, time is like opportunity, wait for no one.

He made his way over to the inn, within reasonable time. The inn was quite, almost too quite. Making his way around inside was meet without any resistant. Everyone seems to be pasted out or in deep sleep. His Kimber was low and ready. Anyone that made attempt to harm the girls would meet a strict reality. 230 grain Hydra-Shok jacketed hollow point .45ACP out of a 5 inch match grade M1911A1, would drop the largest of men. He made his way over to the girls room. Checking door jams doe traps or trip wires. He wasn't about to put anything past Sagara. Why would he just set up traps outside the building, but nothing inside. The door was clear, the room was filled with scent of the young lovelies.

They were all sounds asleep, one of them moved some as she tossed over on her bedroll. Kaname would be the first to get her pictures taken. Placing the Kimber back in it's holster, he then retrieved a small 3 mega pix camera. She was laying on her back, her robe parted enough to show a valley of cleavage. He moved closer, carefully, making sure he didn't make a sound. The low moon, shined into the room. The light from it made her face glow like an angel. Very fitting codename for her also, despite her temper and her stubbornness side. The more he looked at her, the image of Kandice fought it way forward in his mind. Even though Kaname had blueish colored hair, verse Kandice's dark brown locks. They face was all most the same.

His conscious started working on him. _What the fuck am I doing? I wouldn't do this to Kandice, why the hell would I do this to her. She wasn't even my girl. No matter how either of them would say it, Kaname belonged to Sousuke, as much as Sousuke belonged to Kaname. They might fight a lot, but from what I seen over the past few days. They might as well be dating, hell even married by now. This is wrong. _He placed the camera back into his pocket. He knelled down beside her. Lightly touching he face with the back of his hand, "Sousuke" is all she said in a sleepy soft tone.

That said it all, he was right to begin with. This was Sousuke's girl, not his. He would not disrespect Sagara this way, he had no reason too.

He gave her a quick look over, gently moving her blanket over her body. She didn't need to be cold tonight. None of these girls did. He slowly got up, moving quietly to the sliding door closed somewhat, that over looking the hillside. It was open enough to let the fresh air in, but would still hold some warmth in the room. He started moving carefully out of the room. Making sure it looked like he wasn't ever there.

As he was creeping towards the door that lead to he hallway, sensed someone was moving out in the hallway. He quickly thrusted himself on to the wall to the left of the door, retreiving his Kimber as he moved. He could hear the person moving, he thought about the woman from before. _Had she turned?_, but listening to the way the person walked. It told him this persom was 160 to 170 lbs. Too heavy for the slender woman he seen eariler that night. He stood frozen by the door, with his Kimber ready to go. The door to the girls room started to slide open.

A young boy pushed the door slowly open. He looked about 14 years old, of japanese decent. It seemed these girls had quite the following. The boy was half way into the room when he suddenly stop. The feeling of fear sunk into the boy, not for any misgivings for what he was intenting of doing in the girls room.

The feeling fear came from the cold steel pressing into his left temple.

_I dont fuck'n think so Charlie Brown, _is all he thought, as the young boy slowly turned his head towards him. The boy couldn't make out his face, all he could see was the business end of the Kimber .45, with his finger resting on its trigger. The boy didn't have time to jump, his body soon felt electric. The feeling only lasted about twenty seconds, then the boy felt numb as his body collapsed.

He caught the boy's body before it made any sound of hitting the floor. He moved steathly, taking the now comatosed boy and himself out the room. After sliding the door closed again. He dropped the body on the floor of the hallway. He place the Kimber back into it's holster and returned the taser back to his pocket. He looked down at the boy's unconsious body. He had seen this boy working around the inn earlier that day. He hog ties the boy's arms and legs with the 550 cord, and stuffed and old rag into the boy's mouth, using some 550 cord to hold it in place. He picked up the restrained body and headed for the trash bin outside of the inn.

After taken out the 'trash', he head back to his campsite. For some reason, looking at that girl in the moon light had push him forward some. It was a start, since her death, he never really took the time to see Kandice for what she really was. All he had saw, was her lost, not how she helped him live. Realizing that now, lifted some weight off his heart. He knew he a lot further to go. This wasn't a one time fix, it was just the first step on along a journey. It might be long or short, he didn't care, he knew he just couldn't stop.

Not really thinking about the time, he made his way back to his campsite. Till they left the inn, and head back to home in Tokyo. He would watch over them as they slept. He would work on his report for that Commander. It would simply say, nothing transpired to cause the the Captain any harm. That she was among friends and the SRT members were there to protect her, as well as being some of her closest friends.

As he was finishing his report, he noticed something on the long ranger video camera. It was on the roof of the inn, just above the girls room.

"What the fuck is this shit.", he simply mutted. Loading a fresh magazine of XM1022's, running the rifle's bolt through it action. He shouldered the M82A1M once again. Peaking into the scope, he saw his new target. It was a man, that was dressed up like some 4th rate ninja wanna be. He watched the man scale down the roof to the edge over the girls room.

The man was lowing a camera down to look through the parted sliding doors. "How many mother fuck'n ass perverts are in this god damn inn?", he irritatedly shot off. Kurz and the boys were entertaining for all of their antics. The kid, that's in the trash bin, was annoying. This guy was getting on his last nerve.

_No rest for the wicked, _is all he thought. Placing the cross hairs of the scope on the cable holding the camera. The calmness of the night was shattered by the thunderous boom. It would have be expected to see lightning to come crashing down some where near the inn, but that wasn't to be. The cable was ripped in two by the .50 bullet, just inches below the man's hand. It smashed into the roof tiles, sending fragments of tile up into the man's face. Forcing him to jump back some. Seeing that the man was now some what unbalanced. Another thunderous boom rings out. The tiles, just inches away from the man's right foot, exploded with the impact of the next round. The man hopped up on one leg.

He could see the man was near the edge of the roof. The next shot fired sent forth another earthshaking and thundering roar throughout the area towards the inn. The impact from the bullet, demolished the roof tile that was a inch to the right of the wanna be ninja's left foot. The poor fool jumped from roof, he must of deemed that falling two floors into the bushes was a lot safer than being there.

Inside the room, Mao must of woke up to the pervert falling. When he saw her get up and push the sliding door open. Her face told him that she was wondering why the doors we closed, and looked around expecting to see thunder clouds. She had just the idiot jumping off the roof by a few minutes. He watched her looking around, he could tell she was half asleep still. She left the doors open and returned to bed.

"Shit... I almost woke them up.", he snapped out. He scanned the other windows. Looking into the guys room, Sagara looked like he was awake. The Sergeant's beathing told him he was still asleep.

He was taken back a bit by this, "Now that creepy, he sleeps with his eyes open."

When the sun started to raise, he watched as everyone started to wake up. This was a slow process for Kaname. She seemed out of it at first to him. She looked around the room, the other girls were already dressed, and getting their personal stuff all packed up. The Captain didn't seem to want to get out of bed either. They both took longer than the others to get ready. Of course Mao had to give them some motivation. She told them that which one got dressed first got to sit next to Sagara at breakfest.

He smiled, as the Mao's words came through the speakers, "Nice Sgt. Major, real fuck'n nice. I give you credit on that one."

Both girls raced to get dressed. The Captain hurried to get dressed up for the young Sergeant. Kaname, looking fresh as a morning rain. Simply pulled her brushed hair back in a pony tail, and slide a simple blue dress on and some clean panties.

"Purple satin bikini bottoms?", he asked, as if he was going to get an answer.

Mao claimed Kaname the winner. The Captain wasn't even half was done, sure didn't look happy about loosing. Kaname would give Sagara a playful look when they saw each other that morning at breakfest. Sagara wasn't sure what to make of it. The Captain caught the look also, she far from pleased about it, as she sat next to Mao.

Soon the they had left the inn, piled back into the mini vans and where off on the road headed home. He watched them till they were out of sight. Once they were gone, he relaxed a bit. He felt something odd, now that they were gone. He felt like he came to know these people over the past couple of days, even thought none of them had saw him. He had preformed his duty.

About an hour or so later, as he drove the SUV back to Tokyo. After while, he came up behind two vehicles he saw at the inn. The girls were following behind the car the guys were in. He smile as he slowly past them on the right. He noticed that Angel and the Captain were pasted out in the back seat, leaning on each other. The other girls where napping or enjoying the ride home. As he past the drives door, he gave the Sgt. Major a flirting smile. She kindly smiled back, the checked the rear view mirror. He push the SUV up along side the guy's car. He saw Onodera with his head leaning back, looking like this whole weekend was a complete waist. He could see Kazama clutching the left rear door. Poor boy still hadn't erased the images of last night from his mind. Weber looked totally bewilder and very worn out. He was leaning hunched over the steering wheel. Those three were flat out demoralized. Sagara was the only one that enjoyed the weekend.

The SUV he was driving sped past them, taking the lead. Looking down at his laptop, he already emailed off his report. _Now, what do with all these videos I recorded. Oh well... plan A is definitely out. Guess I just hold on to them for a rainy day. I'm sure Kazama and Onodera would enjoy them, maybe even brighten their memories of this week end. _

Flicking the ashes from his cig out the window, "I know it did for me.", he gave a triumphant smile. It was time to return home, the mission was over.

_**The End... for now...  
**_

**** R&R please, i look forward to any and all reviews about this story.


End file.
